


Princess Awakes

by Anonymous



Series: Princess [2]
Category: Power (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast!, Emotions!, F/M, Morning After, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your reaction when you wake up in the bed of a Latino sex god
Relationships: Diego Jimenez/You, Diego Jiménez/Reader
Series: Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Princess Awakes

When you wake up the next morning your body hums with the sweet, burning ache of muscles that have been thoroughly worked. You turn onto your side with a pleased little groan, reveling in the flow of the silk sheets over your skin. Silk sheets….

Your eyes snap open and for a moment you panic with the realization that you’re not at home in your little apartment. You blink, cursing your limited vision and automatically reaching over to grasp along the surface of the nightstand beside the bed. You sigh in relief at the familiar feel of your glasses under your fingers. The memories of last night are starting to come back to you. You might think it was a dream–a latino sex god taking you back to his pent house and ravishing you all night long–except…you’re still in said penthouse, wrapped up in a cacoon of silk sheets and pleasantly surrounded by the scent of expensive cologne and sex. 

Vision restored, you take in your surroundings. The bedroom is just as chic and modern-looking as you remember it from last night, only now it’s dotted with hastily discarded garments along with a lone, open bottle of lube slowly dripping it’s contents out onto the floor. _Jesus fuckin’…_

There’s a closed door off to one side and you can hear the sound of a shower running behind it. Okay. Excellent. Time to make your hasty exit before he comes out and you have to endure watching his face fill with…regret, disappointment, annoyance, whatever…as he asks you to leave. You slide out of bed, taking just one second to regret leaving the impossibly soft nest you’ve made on the California king, and creep around the room on tiptoe picking up your various pieces of clothing. 

You’re bent over, trying to reach your shoe which has somehow ended up under the bed, when the shower suddenly cuts off and you hear the door open behind you.

“Well, well, well, mami,” Diego’s raspy voice calls from the doorway. “Already in position for me?”

He walks up behind you and palms your ass, letting his fingers dig into your skin playfully. This is…not the reaction you’d been expecting. Still…it’s not unpleasant. Your breath stutters over your lips at his touch and your body responds to him, leaning into his hands in encouragement. But he draws away after a second with a little laugh. You finally grasp the shoe, standing up and turning to face him, fully naked and clutching your pile of clothes to your chest. You must look like a deer caught in the headlights. Diego’s wearing nothing but a towel wrapped low on his hips. Water droplets still cling to his skin, drawing your eyes to the muscles of his chest and arms. 

“I’m going to make some breakfast,” he remarks and your brain malfunctions.

“I–what?”

His eyes crinkle adorably as he smiles at you like you’ve done anything worth pleasing him.

“Breakfast,” he repeats. “You want some?”

“Uhh…okay,” you answer diffidently. He’s making breakfast? Has a guy ever made breakfast for you before? Does cold cereal count? Why, though? This is the part where you’re supposed to leave, never see him again and just be thankful for the single night you spent with this…unbelievably attractive man. Right?

He pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants that he grabs out of the top drawer of a sleek dresser along the opposite wall. He’s already starting to walk out of the bedroom when you call after him.

“I’ll just–uh–freshen up.”

He pops his head back into the bedroom and answers with twinkling eyes, “Okay, Princess, don’t take too long.”

—

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._

You throw on your outfit from the night before, rushing through going to the bathroom and hastily scrubbing your face at the sink. Once you emerge from the bathroom your eyes scan the room, alighting on a sliding door that must be his closet. Bingo. You scamper over the rich carpet, slide open the door and stand in shock for moment as you take it in. His closet is half the size of your bedroom. And so…organized. Rich fabrics in every shade you can imagine hang over a row of gleaming, thousand dollar shoes. It’ll do.

You step inside, shutting the door behind you and crouching down to the floor to have your freak out. In the safe confines of the closet you can block out the overwhelming emotions that have been flooding your system since waking up in this place. You’re safe in here, you can come to terms with things in here, manage your reactions and maybe get through…breakfast…without making a fool of yourself.

You let the cool darkness sooth you as you shut your eyes and nuzzle your face into the soft garments draping down around you. Diego clearly loves fine things. So, therefore…

_Nope. Not going there right now. That way leads to disappointment and false hopes. Just take things as they come. Come…heh._

Feeling a little more steady you slowly slide the door open, creeping out and immediately smelling the intoxicating aroma of breakfast foods. Bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs… The part of you that is ever so slightly hung over is delighted. 

When you wander into the kitchen Diego is standing at the stove spooning eggs onto a plate. The high-top table in the center of the kitchen is already filled with plates of food and your mouth waters just thinking about digging in. 

Diego hears you approach and turns around with a grin that dimples his cheeks adorably.

“I wasn’t sure what you like so…I made a little of everything,” he explains, looking around the mountain of food with a shrug.

Oh shit…you might be in love already.


End file.
